los ojos de la acosación
by TakeAria
Summary: una aventura de yukki, yuno, asuna y kirito en un nuevo juego 'Blood To Face'
1. Chapter 1

**Holis Queridos Lectores Aquí Estoy yo Aria-chan esta historia la habia escrito y subido antes pero no le cambie la opción de corrección ortográfica a español y se hizo un desastre Pero bueh... aquí esta la historia la escribimos las dos :3 y please no critiquen destructivamente es nuestro de la imprimación de cruce arigato uu**

**Bueno empecemos**

En Una Mañana Cálida y acogedora, Gasai Yuno despierta alegremente a un Amano Yukiteru de un cuchillazo al Lado de su cabeza en el espaldar de la cama el Cual lo sobresalto y callo Terriblemente de la cama Donde Hizo caer accidentalmente a Yuno Igual Sobre su Cuerpo lo Cual Causo un tierno sonrojo en ambos

Yukki-¿P-Pero Que es lo que Crees que haces?

Yuno-Lo Siento Yukki, solo quería llevarte a desayunar

Yukki-¡¿Tirandome un Cuchillo?!

Yuno-* se Ríe *

Yukki-Cada Vez Me das mas miedo-susurro Yukki Para Qué Yuno no lo escuchara-

Yuno-Apurate yukki la comida se enfría

Yukki-Ya déjame voy Cambiarme

Yuno-esta bien * sale del Cuarto *

Yukki-Un día me va a matar del susto * se Empieza un cambiar *

Cuando Yukki creyó Que Yuno ya se habia ido enrealidad estaba mirando Por El picaporte

Yuno-* Ríe * - susurra-Que lindas PIERNAS Yukki

Yukki-Bien ... * terminación de vestirse * Ahora ...

Yuno-OoO * se va *

Cuando yukki salio del cuarto ¿Yuno ya no estaba, bajo a la cocina y vio dos Platos de cereales y una Yuno Esperando con un babero con el Nombre de Yukki en el.

Yuno-Ven yukki Vamos a comer * se rie *

Yukki-o_o p-para Quien es ESE babero?

Yuno-Obvio Que Para Ti :3 ten pontelo

Yukki-No me voy a poner es-

Yuno-QUE TE LO Pongas IMBECIL!

Yukki-o_o

Yuno-* se lo Pone forzadamente *

Yukki-No tolero ESTO

Yuno-Vamos Yukki depues de comer te Tengo Una sorpresa

Yukki-ESTO me da mala espina. _.

Yuno empezo a Darle la comida a Yukki en la boca de Como Una madre a un bebe

Yuno-Vamos Yukki abre la boca Ahí Viene el avioncito

Yukki-Yuno No Puedo come-

Yuno-QUE TE LO Trages COÑO * tira toda mierda *

Yukki-* abre la boca *

Yuno-Eso es yukki * Sonríe *

Yukki-Bipolar -.-

Yuno-Que Dijiste? * Mirada semi-macabra *

Yukki-N-Nada o_o

después de comer Yuno le dio una sorpresa a yukki la Cual era Tocar sus bobbs **(NA: debe ser Obvio Pero esa sorpresa fue idea de kati XD)**

Yukki-¡¿Que te pasa?!

Yuno-¿Qué Tiene ... Yuki?

Yukki-Es que! ... Yo ... Tu ni! olvidado ...

MIENTRAS del tanto Asuna ...

estaba Iniciando su Cuenta en Un Nuevo Juego en línea Llamado **"Blood To Face"** e invita a Todo El Mundo a conocerlo incluyendo a Yukki y Yuno, Pero esta no sabia los Problemas Que traería invitarlos ...

**Bueno Queridos Lectores ESTO a Sido TODO por hoy lo se corto pero fue lo que nos salio por fa Dejen sus rewiew si les gusto necesito 3 opiniones para continuarlo pleaseeeeeeeeeee bueno nos Veremos en la Próxima**

**Sayonaraaaa**

**NYA :3** (**esta sera mi firma personal *-* Aria-chan fuera**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiiiii aquí Aria-chan trayendo la segunda parte de este crossover listos LEAN!**

Yuno-Ara…Yukki, llego una invitación por internet.

Yukki- Oh, déjame ver…Es una tal Asuna…

Yuno- Yukki…

Yukki- Ah, sí?

Yuno-*Lo recuesta a la pared y lo amenaza con un cuchillo* ¿Quién ES ESA TAL ASUNA?! YUKKI?!

Yukki- o_o ¡Como voy a saberlo!

Yuno- PORQUE LLEGO UN CORREO DE ELLA?!

Yukki- P-pero…

Yuno- COMO QUE PERO *Le pega el cuchillo del cuello*

Yukki- *Con el cuello a punto de ser cortado* E-es tu c-correo

Yuno- Oh! *Lanza el cuchillo* Gomen n.n

Yukki- *Respira hondo* A veces pienso en suicidarme

Yuno- ¿Qué?

Yukki- Que te amo…

Yuno- Oh n.n *Se sonroja* Igual yo

Yukki- Pues, entramos al juego?

Yuno- Si es contigo, si Yukki

Yukki- Vamos creemos nuestros avatares

Yuno- Uki :$

Crearon sus cuentas y avatares *los cuales son como en Mirai Nikki* y entraron al juego

Yukki- Bien aquí estamos y, de que trata el juego?

Yuno- Es un mundo donde tus aliados son los monstruos y los villanos son los sherhack. Son bestias de 4 metros cada uno es rojo y con diferentes personalidades.

Yukki- Oh…Claro…Entonces quie_

Yuno- POR SUPUESTO SEAMOS ALIANZA!

Yukki- Iba a decir que fuéramos a explorar

Yuno- CLARO DEMOS UN PASEO ROMANTICO!

Yukki- o_o Pero y_

Yuno- VAMOOOOOS! *Lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra salvajemente*

Yukki- Porque me molesto ¬ ¬" nunca me escucha

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de "BTF"…

Están Asuna y Kirito adentrándose en un bosque

Kirito- Bien Asuna empecemos a buscar aliados

Asuna- Esta bien n.n

(Con Yuno y Yukki)

Yuno- Oh, Yukki que es eso?

En ese momento se encontraban frente a un Boss lvl.49 Yuno y Yukki aun no sabían cómo pelear y antes de que los mataran Asuna apareció y mato al Boss con una espada de apenas lvl.46

Asuna- Con este terminamos por hoy, no?

Kirito- Si

(Yuno y Yukki)

Yuno- Buoooo ¿Quiénes son? *A*

Yukki- Ay no, otros asesinos psicópatas T-T ¿Qué te hice?

Asuna- *Se ríe* Claro que no

Kirito- Somos Asuna y Kirito

Yukki- Tu eres Asuna ! ¬ ¬ ¿La que nos invito al juego?

Yuno- Hola yo soy Yuno y el es Yukki y es MIO! OK *Mirada asesina*

Kirito- *Esconde a Asuna detrás suyo* Que te pasa!

Yukki- Es MUY celosa *Se le acerca al oído* Y puede matar a cualquiera*

Asuna y Kirito- o_o

Yuno- Que yo qué?

Yukki- Que te amo

Yuno- Eso ya lo se *ríe* Yukki

Asuna- Mucho gusto *Le da la mano a Yuno*

Yuno- *Le da la mano y se acerca a su oído* No trates de usar tus enormes pechos para atraer la atención de yukki *Le pone el cuchillo en el cuello* O veras tu inútil cerebro tirado junto con tus otras partes en el suelo *aprieta el cuchillo de su cuello* ¿De acuerdo?

Asuna- E-esta bien o_o

Yuno- Bien n.n *Quita el cuchillo*

Yukki y Kirito- *les resbala una gota por la sien al estilo anime*

Yukki- *le da la mano a kirito* Hola soy AYukiteru mucho gusto

Kirito- *le da la mano* Hola soy kirito

Y así se saludaron y se presentaron los 4

Pasaron el día jugando hasta cansarse más o menos a la 11:25 todos se despidieron, desconectaron y se quitaron el never gear

Yuno- *Mirada asesina*

Yukki- Q-que?

Yuno- No me agrada es tal "Asuna"

Yukki- no te pongas dramática *sirve chocolate y le da una taza a Yuno* yo la vi tierna

Yuno- *Tira la taza y corre hacia Yukki* ¿no te interesa cierto?

Yukki- P-para nada

Yuno- Ah n.n" menos mal, si no *mirada asesina* no sabría lo que mis manos podrían hacer…

Mientras tanto Kirito y Asuna

Estaban disfrutando de la noche del chocolate la cual consistía en cenar brownies cubiertos de chocolate y chispas de chocolate, helado de chocolate y una taza de chocolate caliente cada uno mientras hablaban de su día con Yukki y Yuno

Asuna- si y Yuno es muy buena peleadora verdad

Kirito- si y también es macabra, da miedo, es bipolar, celosa pero fuera de eso es tierna o algo así n.n

Asuna- si pero muy bipolar

Kirito- lo se y Yukki como hará para vivir con alguien como ella

Asuna- ni me lo imagino

Al día siguiente, Yuno y Yukki observaban el hermoso día, soleado y despejado. Perfecto para ponerse el never gear y no disfrutarlo

Yuno- Que lindo desayuno, no Yukki ?

Yukki- S-si –dijo mientras comía galletas en forma de cadáver

Yuno- Delicioso, sabes Yukki yo_

Y antes de terminar su frase, el teléfono sonó y Yukki fue a contestar

Yukki- ¿hola?

?- Ah, hola ¿Amano-kun?

Yukki- si, el habla

Asuna- ¡Amano-kun! Es Asuna

Yukki- ¿Asuna-chan?

**hasta aquí por favius dejen reviews ellos son el alimento de un escritor u.u y no querrán hacer pasar hambre a este par de escritoras verdad y menos después de haber descrito la noche del chocolate arigato y nos vemos a la próxima  
**

******NYA :3 **


End file.
